Her Hand
by Lor-Zod
Summary: Reid goes to the Navy Yard to see his cousin and get his girlfriend's hand in marriage from her adoptive father Reid/Maddie


**Disclaimer: I don't know Criminal Minds or NCIS**

**This story is about Reid going to NCIS to visit his cousin Tim McGee and because he wants to propose to his girlfriend but needs her adoptive fathers permission, aka Gibbs.**

* * *

><p>Her Hand<p>

Spencer Reid walked to his bosses office. He needed a few hours off for the day. Spencer knocked and was told to come into the office.

"Reid, what is it?" Aways to the point was Aaron Hotchner.

"Hotch, I need to go to the Navy Yard for a couple hours. My cousin Tim works there as an NCIS agent and I have to talk to him," Reid said quickly.

"Ok only for a few hours, if we have a case I will need you back."

"Yes sir." Reid left the office. The ring was in his pocket ready for action.

"Hey Pretty Boy, where you goin'?" His friend and fellow FBI agent Derek Morgan caught up to him.

"Hotch gave me a few hours off since I need to visit a family member."

"Cool can I tag along? Is it a girl? Is she hot? If not do they know any hot single girls?" Typical Morgan, only cares about girls.

"No."

"But-"

"NO is a NO!"

"Fine have fun," Morgan said while walking away in a slow way dragging his feet. He was hoping Reid would feel guilty and let him tag along, but by the time he turned around Reid was already in his car.

* * *

><p>The ride from Quantic to the Navy Yard was only half an hour. After he was checked in by security. He went up the elevator and got to the Agents bullpen.<p>

"Spencer!" McGee called him, seeing Reid come from the elevator. The rest of his team watched as Reid walked to McGee, shook his hand and talked. Ziva licked her lips as she undressed Reid with her eyes.

"Who is that?" she asked Tony dreamily.

"Don't know, you think this is Probie's boyfriend." Gibbs watched Reid with interest, Gibbs saw his gun and reached for his own.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to my team," Tim said standing up and introducing his teammates. "This is Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, "

"Me Tony, " Tony said shaking Reid's hand.

"Officer Ziva David,"

"Hi, call me Ziva." Ziva smiled up at Reid, also shaking his hand.

"and my boss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Hello, " Gibbs said shaking Reid's hand.

"Guys this is my cousin, Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Pleasure to meet you all, you can call me Reid or Spencer."

"Quite a title, " Gibbs said impressed.

"Yeah, I work for the FBI, in the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"What do you do there, Spence? " Reid was taken aback by the name Ziva called him.

"I study the behavior of killers by studying crime scenes, victims bodies, and anything connected to a case. I then gather a profile of the said killer or unsub as we call them seeing as they are unknown to us before the case, and then give the locals a description of there killer and find them."

"How does that work? " Tony asked skeptical.

"Well let me show you. You Tony are a classic playboy. Judging by the way Tim called you _Very_ Special Agent in an irritated way shows that you have annoyed your teammates into introducing you in that way because you believe you are better than them and want to show your importance to people you meet. "

An akward silence followed this before Gibbs, Ziva and McGee laughed at Tony who had a shocked look on his face.

"I like you, " Ziva said happily.

"Impressive, how old are you? " Gibbs asked. The name Spencer Reid was familiar to him. Was he dating Maddie?

"27."

"And you're a doctor?"

"3 PhD's and 2 masters. Graduated High School at 12, I have an eidetic memory, I can read 20,000 words a minute and I have an IQ of 187."

"I can see why you two are related."

"Well I went to Caltech, Tim decided he wanted to go to a University that had a way of expressing himself, if you spell Tim backwards you will see what I mean."

"Tim backwards is M-I-T. Makes sense." Ziva said, well that explained a lot.

"You're name sounds familiar, are you dating Maddie Tyler?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I am, I was going to go and find out who her adoptive father was so I could ask him for her hand in marriage today as a matter of fact."

"That's me, she was best friend's with my daughter Kelly."

"Well then, uh. Agent Gibbs I would like to formally ask for you daughters hand in marriage," Reid asked showing the ring from its hiding spot.

"Yeah, I like you a lot so of course. When I talk to her all she talks about is you. She loves you."

"Same here. Thannk you so much this means a lot."

"Just never mistreat her or else.."

"I understand, I once told me my best friends husband not to be mean to her or I would kill him with an axe. I even showed him the rusted axe and he feinted."

They all laughed.

"Well I need to go, my boss is gonna be pissed if I'm not back. Pleasure to meet you all." He kissed Ziva's hand and shook everyone elses.

"That is a guy that I want, smart, sexy, handsome, suave, kind, and brave. He is true man." Ziva stared at the place where Reid left. She had turned pink when he kissed her. "I am _**never**_ washing this hand again."

"That's my cousin for you."

"Who was that, Ziva and why did he kiss your hand?" Abby and Ducky had come to investigate what the agents were doing.

"I'll tell you about him, Abs..." Gibbs and McGee explained everything while Ziva kept on dreaming about Reid. Tony was still in shock about his profile.

Abby ran to her lab and did a check on Spencer Reid. She was very happy with the results.

* * *

><p>Back in Quantico...<p>

"...so Reid then left me there." Morgan explained wha happened to the other agents plus Garcia.

"Serves you right Morgan." Emily said happily at Reid's nerve.

"Yeah you don't need anymore girls." Rossi stated pointedly.

The other agreed, right then Reid showed up lokking very happy.

"SO Reid what happened, why are you so happy?"

"A lot of good things happened today."

"Such as...what?" Garcia asked nedding more information.

"Was it a girl?" Morgan asked hopefully, but instead recieved a strange look from Reid.

"That is for me too known and you not to."

"Tell us Spence." JJ pressed.

"What is that in your pocket?" Ashley asked seeing the bulge in Reid's pocket.

"What in my pocket?" Reid opened his pocket showing nothing in it due to his magic tricks in other words the ring went through the hole in his pocket down his pants.

"Seaver you just want Reid." Hotch said to Seaver a smirk on his face.

"But I saw-," Seaver whined blushing while Reid turned red. It was no use. Ashley was being teased by the rest of the group while Reid slipped out and went home to Maddie. He made a romantic dinner for Maddie when she came home. They ate had a good time before Reid popped the question. She said yes and was so happy that Gibbs approved. They celebrated all night long in the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finished with that. Hoped you liked it, next one will be an NCIS:LACM one**


End file.
